The present invention relates generally to security devices implemented in the trucking industry and, more particularly, to a kingpin locking device having a stoppable sliding member to provide protection to components when influenced by force from theft or abuse.
Conventional kingpin locks are typically designed with a receiving aperture or wrap-around device that permits lockable engagement with a trailer kingpin to discourage or even prevent theft of trailers and their contents. With the trailer kingpin surrounded by the device, a thief is without means of attaching the trailer to a secondary vehicle. As such, various designs and techniques have been implemented with kingpin locks in an attempt to promote this theft prevention goal. However, conventional systems present innate drawbacks.
First, many conventional devices are unnecessarily complex. Namely, it is common for lock designs to employ complicated and proprietary components. For instance, integrated locks and latching systems are often utilized wherein the interplay of the components is inflexible. These conventional designs introduce undesirable manufacturing and repair costs. The occurrence of part malfunctions increases, and ease of interchangeability is impractical. As such, consumer appeal is negatively affected such that these conventional features bring down public interest in the products.
Second, many of the devices that implement these complicated and/or intricate systems, often fail to consider the urgency of a theft scenario. A thief is not generally interested in consuming valuable time analyzing a system. Instead, thieves are likely to employ force in an attempt to break the locks. Since many conventional and often-complex locks include components undesirably exposed outside the kingpin lock housing, vulnerability is relatively high. Integrated locks, sliding bars, and similar components that are accessible outside the lock housing can be subjected to substantial force with tools such as sledge hammers to initiate breakage.
Even advanced designs that have addressed the problems with these conventional lock systems leave room for improvement. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,718, incorporated herein by reference, comprises a kingpin lock device having a system of locking the trailer kingpin that employs a simple design, with some standard components, wherein the vast majority of the components are protected within the lock housing. Namely, a standard padlock is fully insertable within the housing to latchably engage a portion of a sliding member such that the engagement of the padlock to the sliding member restricts movement of the housing away from or off of the trailer kingpin. With a minimum level of component exposure, forceable damage to the lock is substantially avoided. However, while the xe2x80x2718 Patent is a significant improvement over conventional kingpin lock designs, the design can be improved to further advance the goal of theft prevention. As the sliding member must be selectively slidable in and out of the sliding chamber of the lock housing, it is equipped with a handle groove at one end that must be externally accessible for adjustment of the sliding member once the lock has been disengaged. As such, it is possible for the sliding member to be forced inward into contact with the engaged lock such that damage can occur to the lock and/or the sliding member. With an extremely high level of force, it is possible to break either of the components to obtain disengagement of the kingpin lock from the trailer kingpin.
As a result, there is a need for a kingpin lock device that will substantially solve the problems plaguing conventional designs and techniques. Namely, complex and proprietary designs must be avoided while still furthering the goal of theft prevention. All of this must be accomplished with a device that does not impose burdensome manufacturing costs and user inconvenience.
The lockable kingpin system of the present invention substantially solves the problems with conventional devices. Namely, a device of simple design is presented that does not require expensive manufacturing materials and components, while still promoting theft prevention with component designs that are not vulnerable to damage from externally exerted forces.
The kingpin lock device of the present invention generally includes a lock housing, a selectively engageable lock, and a sliding member. The lock housing can include a kingpin receiving aperture, a lock receiving channel, and a sliding channel. The sliding member can include a concave portion at one end for engaging the surface of the kingpin, a slot portion intermediate the sliding member for receiving the selectively engageable lock, and a stop lip/flange portion at the end distal the curved portion. The stop flange portion includes at least one lip for engaging the outer surface of the lock housing upon positioning of the sliding member within the sliding channel. As such, movement of the sliding member within the sliding channel is limited and the introduction of a substantial longitudinal force on the sliding member will not bring the lock into damaging forceable contact with the slot portion of the sliding member. Despite force from a tool such as a sledgehammer, the sliding member will not enter into the sliding channel beyond the predetermined distance defined by the location of the stop flange portion. The flange can take on a myriad of shapes and sizes.